The present invention relates generally to eyewear and more particularly to spectacles hinge design. Spectacles typically include a frame having two rims, each holding a lens, and further include two temple arms, each on opposite lateral sides of the frame and attached by a respective hinge. The hinge enables the wearer to pivot the temple arms from an open position, as worn on the face, to a closed position against the frame for storing. Unfortunately, however, conventional eyewear design provides no means for clipping spectacles to an article or surface for storage or safekeeping. Some unconventional eyewear designs have attempted to incorporate additional components on temple members of the spectacles to enable clipping the spectacles to another item. Due to the additional pieces of hardware required, such designs can be prohibitively bulky, complex, expensive, and unattractive.
An embodiment of the present invention includes spectacles having a lens frame and a temple arm attached to the lens frame. Means are provided for pivotably and translatably mounting the temple arm to the lens frame. Thus, the temple arm and lens frame are relatively pivotable with respect to one another and the temple arm and lens frame are relatively translatable with respect to one another.